The present invention relates to a through-type or interline-type fishing rod.
The through-type fishing rod is designed so that a fishing line is passed through the inside of the rod. Therefore, the fishing rod of this type requires a fishing line guiding structure inside the rod for smoothly guiding the fishing line while bearing against the wearing caused as a consequence of the sliding contact between the fishing line and the inside of the rod. The fishing line guide structure is constructed using anti-friction and high-strength materials, but the anti-friction and high-strength material is low in water-repellent property.
It is known that water drops staying in or adhering onto the inside of the rod adversely increase the friction resistance during fishing. Therefore, a water-repellent structure is required in order to prevent the water drops from staying in the inside of the rod. The material for the water-repellent structure is, however, low in strength and anti-friction property.